


I'm sorry, I'm not sorry.

by AKZoey



Series: if I could, I wish everything would go back to what it was before [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Not a Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKZoey/pseuds/AKZoey
Summary: Someone will love you but that someone is not me.tags: I hate markings!





	I'm sorry, I'm not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> it was kind of based on the music of Camila Cabello and the inspiring Halsey. It's a little sad, maybe even exaggerated!

**You think that you'll die without him**

  
**You know that's a lie that you tell yourself**

  
**You fear that you lay alone forever now**

You've always been looking for people who looked like you, who liked the same things, who think alike.

I'm sorry, not only for the abrupt way things ended, but because we were never meant to be.

Sorry, I'm not a funny and determined person like you and we do not have much in common.

I would like to say that our relationship was indestructible, however, I remember with a bitter taste when our conversations died suddenly - leaving only the awkward silence, were moments so tense that froze our smiles.

Were we strangers? Or just people who were not what they promised to be?

At that time I did not understand, but now I know. Nothing could make things different. Nothing at all. Even if, together, we were such a strong and secure force. I'm so sorry.

And I hate myself for it. I hate myself for hurting you. I'm so sorry.

Because I have nothing, nothing interesting. What values do I have to satisfy you? How far can I go beyond the long period of anxiety that completely surrounds me? I wondered for a while.

I'm not enough for you.

I'm sorry, J.

I feel superficial.

I am especially sorry that these excuses are not sincere and true. You know, I've always been very shallow and you very deep, it turns out you threw yourself into a shallow puddle of water.

It was good, but at some point, the butterflies in the stomach and the blush on my cheeks disappeared.

And I'm sorry if, when you broke up with me, I did not feel anything. I did not start crying, I did not beg you not to leave me, let alone ask the reason for the end, because the latter did not care. I'm sorry, I just turned around and left without saying a word.

I'm sorry for that month that I avoided their touches as if were fires, running away from their messages and choosing to ignore them as a spoiled child. I'm sorry I was not a good girlfriend to you. The truth is, I never knew how to love someone, and I do not think I'll ever be able to feel a feeling as strong as this, it's not like I care anyway.

Do _not_ _blame_ yourself for I losing interest the moment you moved from challenge to achievement.

It's not your fault if I can not love anyone but myself.

**It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no**


End file.
